Lotor's twin brother
by busard
Summary: With some twist of fate, lotor had a brother who was not raised by zarkon. I'm bad at summary so just take a look
1. Chapter 1

thanks for the one who have reviewed my last story. You made me so happy that I have decided to try to post my second voltron fic. i have writed this story in french a long time ago but I have never dare to post it. I will translate it for you in hope you enjoyed it.

Introduction : twenty four years ago

The young woman is walking around the drule's palace. In her other life she was known as Galatea, daughter of the duke Eidan from Arus, but now she is just a slave of King zarkon. The master of planet Doom had captured her and made her his sex slave. When she had discovered that she was pregnant she had wanted to kill herself. The only thing who had stopped her from doing so is the fact that she had sensed a lot of goodness from her child. Like some arusian from noble families, she was gifted with some spirituals powers. She can have sensed a bright light and a deep darkness in her child. Only the hope that her child would choose the path of the light had help her to stay alive. She want to teach her child that the life is something more than conquest and power. The life is love and friendship. She will not die before she can teach this to her son.

Planet Doom is under the power of Zarkon, but a small resistance still work against the tyran. One of its member work in the palace as healer. He was the one who noticed the state of zarkon's favorite slave. With his friend he had planed to stole the heir of Zarkon. This way they can have a weapon against the king. They had made plan and they were sure of their success. But when the time had come, everything had not gone as planed. The witch of zarkon, Hagar, had come to the birth chamber and had take the young prince as soon as he was born. She had leave the room with the baby letting an unconscious mother with the healer. The rebel was sad that they can't have keep the baby when sudenly he discovered something. The slave had not carrying one, but two children. No one were conscious of this, not even the witch. The healer don't take a lot of time to think about the possibility. He send away the others healer and help the slave to give birth to the second child. After the second birth the slave had lost conscious again. The healer don't take a look at the mother, like Hagar had done before, he leaved the room with the new born boy.

For the four first month of his life the young prince of Doom was hided with the slaves. The healer had give him to an other members of the rebellion. When his twin brother was spoiled by the court, the young prince lived the life of a slave child. The woman who take care of the prince don't like him very much. She give him food but nothing else, which angered the others slaves women. These women have nothing here but their children and they can't understand how a mother can't love her child. One of them, named Iria was the most angry. She had lost her son only a couple of days after giving birth to him, so, she can't accept that. She had planed to escape from Doom with some slave. It was risky but she prefered die in trying instead of staying there and doing nothing. This night she was ready to go when she heard a baby crying. She can't help it and go to see what had happen. She found the abusive mother dead and the little boy crying. She take the boy and run away with him when she see her accomplice being captured by the men of zarkon. She found the ship where it was hidding and take of with the baby.

It was pure luck that her ship was not destroyed by the drules. Iria can't have known that zarkon had killed Lotor's mother and his rightful wife just before, and that's why almost all of the ship had come to the planet for the funeral of the queen. After a month the ship had finaly fall into an unknown planet. Iria was very weak and she had lost hope to saver the baby when she was rescued by an earthian ship. The commander of the ship had a brother whom he loved very dearly. He was sad for this brother because he had lost his son. His brother's wife had gone into a depression after that. The commander don't have known what to do when he had found an almost dead woman and a weak baby. He had take them both onto his ship and had give them medical care. Unfortunatly, the woman had die in the month. The commander had looked at the orphan when an idea had come to him. It was not right, but the more he think about it, the more he is sure that it is the best for all.

When he lended to earth, the commander don't talk to anyone about the baby. He take a leave and go to his brother's house with the baby. At first, his brother refuse to take care of the boy, but when the baby is crying his wife come to the room and take him in her arm. For a long time the husband had not seen his wife smiling like this. he finaly give up and accept to raise the baby as his son. His wife seems to have forget that their real son is dead, and when he looked at the baby he can't help but notice how much this baby looked like his son. No one, except his brother had known that his son was dead. This boy can live the life his son had deserved. From this day the prince of Doom was known as an earthian boy.

To be continued

Don't worry, you will see the voltron force in the next chapter. I hope you have liked it. I will try to post an other chapter next week. I'm sorry for the mistake but my corrector don't work, so please don't flame me.


	2. The significance of a kiss

Thanks for the review. Don't worry wade wells, it will be a Keith/Allura story too. Now I let you enjoy.

the significance of a kiss

Like the others time, Voltron had destroyed the robeast. The battle was hard, but finaly, they have winned. When the others had returned to their lair, Keith allow himself to let a sigh escape him. His worry for the princess safety had increase tenth time when the blue lion was hitting by the robeast during the battle. Like always, he had hided his feelings during the battle. He can't have allowed himself to be distracted during the battle, but now, before he had to report to Coran, he can let himself be free with his feelings. He knows that he is not worthy of loving her, but he can't help it. Since that fateful day when he had see her in thiese old stairs, his feelings for her have growing.

Allura sighed too. She had feel Keith worry during the battle, and strangely she had feeling pleased by it. She don't want to return to the palace where Nanny and Coran want to rule her life in her place. More than once she had cursed her life for being born as a princess. She don't want to marry someone just because he is a prince, she want to marry for love. A princess had to marry for her planet, not for herself, and Allura can't accepte it the more the time passed. nanny had invited as much princes as she can for Allura to find the perfect husband. But If Allura, when she was sixteen can have been fooled by a prince title and some wealth, it can't work now. She, no longer, was the naive girl she once was. She know that she must marry one day, but it will be on her term, not on Nanny's or Coran's term.

XXXXXXXXXX

This night, Keith is on duty watch. After his friend had go to sleep, he had come to the watch room and began his duty. There is not much to look this night and he let his mind going to the past. When he had lost both of his parents, he was send to an orphanage because he don't have any family alive. There, he had meeted his first best friend Sven. Sven, like himself had lost his family, but, on the contrary of Keith, Sven had a brother who was still alive. But Sven had become closer to Keith than his own brother, which had angered the young boy. When Keith had won his entry to the accademy, Sven had follow him but Ryou had not wanted to go too. At the accademy, Keith had meet the others memebers of what will become the future voltron force. All of them are orphan, but whenever they are close, Keith can't help but miss his friend. The death of Sven had brock something in him, more than the death of his own parents.

Keith had loved his mother very much. She was a very kind woman, and she had loved him very much. keith was the only child she can have, his parents have try to have an other child without any success. His father, on the other side was a little colder with Keith. He was proud of his son, but he had also wanted him to be the best in everything he tryed. Whenever Keith had not a top score, then his father had asked him why he had failed. Keith had loved his father, he had loved very much that his father had taught him how to fight, but sometime he wished that his father loved him much like John's father do. John was his best friend when they were young. He was a son of a weathly family, and he have some royal blood in him. One of his ancestor was a king of a small country and John was very proud of it. That's the only thing Keith can't have stend to his friend, coming from a commoner family Keith can't have understand how some blood can be higher than the others. Now Keith understand it. This fact made him angry but he see the truth behind the words now.

Coran is watching the young commander silently. He know that he can trust Arus to the commander. The man is worth of anything, even the princess. It had take him time to understand it, but now he can't play blind. He know that the princess and the commander have some feelings for each others, but they don't seem aware of it. Allura is like a daughter to him and he just wanted her to be happy. He know that no princes Nanny will convince to come in hope to find a wife would have any chance. Not when Allura can see Keith every days. None of them can't stend to the commander. Coran sighed. How two people can be so stuborn is beyond him. They have the perfect match for each other right in front of them and they can't see it.

The first time when Coran had see something between the two of them was after two years. Until then, the advisor had not payed attention to the fact that the princess had never kissed Keith, not even once. The princess had give at last one kiss to each member of the voltron force, except for Keith. This was not like the princess not to thank someone when he had helped her. So, Coran had begin to think, why doesn't Allura wanted to thanks Keith by a kiss on his cheek like for the others ? Does she feel something special toward the commander ? He don't have wanted to believe it, but with time, he had finaly understand how much her feeling for him have going deep. For the commander, he had just needed to see him crying when they all have thinked that the princess was dead. Coran knows that Keith can hid his feeling better than Allura, but he had no doubt about the love they share. He just want to made their life easier. He had no doubt in his mind that one day they will marry and until then he will be their guardian angel.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, Keith had a call from galaxy garrisson. He was shocked to heard that the galaxy will send someone in Arus to help the reconstruction. Keith is worried that soon the galaxy will send them away soon. He don't want to leave Arus, but with Zarkon and Lotor calm now, there is not much of a threat for Arus. For once, he hoped that zarkon or lotor will show soon. Without them, there is no reason for them to stay there. Keith was shocked to find that the man sended to Arus was his long lost friend John. Keith hoped that the man had changed somehow, but he don't let his hope go too high. Without knowing why, Keith don't want him to meet the princess. In the accademy John had used his whealth for abusing the one who were not as rich as him. on the other way he had seek for the powerful one. The princess would not be more than a way to gain some power to him and he can't allow it.

Lance is not pleased by the news too. Once, lance was engaged to a beautiful woman with whealth. But she had brock up the engagement to run away with John. The man had let her down when he had understand that she can't help him with his carriere. The woman had come to Lance again after but he don't have wanted to take her back. No one knows this story, not even Keith. When they had first lend to Arus, Lance was attracted to the princess, but after a couple of month he had understand that the princess only see him as a good friend. That's why he had try to made Keith see the truth about his feelings for the princess. But now, Keith would have a big rival to fight with. Maybe the coming of John to Arus would be a good thing. Maybe it will help Keith to say his true feelings for the princess.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

In Doom, Lotor is planing his next attack to Arus. He want to destroy the voltron force and he wanted to capture the princess for himself. The next robeast will be more powerful and soon Allura would be his bride. Of this he is sure. And, if this abominable commander come to his way again, then he will kill him.

To be continued

Next chapter : Lotor's meet John. Please review.


	3. the meeting

Here come the next part. I can't update so soon after that because i will work again. I'm sorry for that but don't worry i will try to post a chapter per week.

The meeting

John is not pleased with his new job. His place is here on Earth where the power is, not in a far away planet. He don't want to go there. Not only this job had no interest to him, but he will also work with Keith and his team. For as long as he can remember, John was jealous of Keith. How a boy who is not much as a commoner can be a treat to him ? It's a wonder.

John had always thinking about himself as someone very special. He had some blue blood in him, or he had thinked so. When he was no older than ten years old, he had found out that he was adopted. His world was crushed then. He can't have accepted this. Fortunatly for him there is only a few people who have known this secret. John can't have let them live, not even his adoptive parents. He had not feeling any shame or regret when they have die. His plan was perfect and no one had suspected something. After he had played the grieving son and he had fooled everyone. His parents were the last one to die, the others who have known the truth have die in accidents long ago. Now, no one knows that John is not what he looked like : an earthian prince.

The only thorn in his life now is Keith. His hate of the man had growing within the years. With all his whealth John can't have what he wanted the most. He wanted to see keith on his knee without anything to live for. But Keith was a born leader, and he was the youngest commander of the galaxy garrissom in the history. John want him to lost his statu of commander, he want to show to everyone that Keith is no more than an useless man. All that Keith have will normaly belong to John. His father, when he was alive, had told him so and John believe it.

With a sigh John began to pack for his leaving. Soon enought he will meet Keith again, then the battle will begin. John smile in thinking that when he would have finished, keith would be no more than a broken man. He don't know yet how he can achieve that, but he would find a way. Keith will no longer outstand him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Allura is thinking about the shuttle coming from Earth. She know that the GG had send someone to Arus to help them, but she can't help but is worried about this man. For all the years she had fight with the others, Allura had begun to understand them without they need to talk. She is aware that Lance is angry with the idea of this man coming to Arus. Never before she had see him so angry. She wondered why but she can feel that Lance is not ready to talk about it so she don't have dare to ask. But it was Keith's reaction who had stunned her more. Usualy, the voltron commander wore a mask in his face to hid his feeling, but, each time the name of this john come to the conversation, Allura can see some happiness mixed with worry and anger come to his face. For her there is no doubt that Keith don't trust the man, and it's enough for her to not trusting him too.

For some time, Allura had stopped to lie to herself. She finaly had recognize that she is in love with Keith, and she believe that he love her too. She is not sure but she want to know. She know that Nanny would not give her blessing, but Allura don't care too much about it. She knows that she can't marry someone she is not in love with, and she can't see herself falling in love with a prince. For her the only prince worthy to have her hand in marriage is Keith. And one day, she will telling him so. Until them she will protect her feelings for him and trust him to made the right decision.

her musing were stopped when the alarm go of. Quickly, she run to the controle room. She found the whole voltron force already there. Selfishly, she hoped that the force of Doom will attack Arus once more. She feel guilty about it, but she is ver aware that if the peace continue, then her friend would be send away. And she don't want to lose them, even less Keith. She take a look in the face of her beloved commander and feel proud to see his paying attention at what Coran is saying. Allura pay attention too after that.

Coran tell them that the shuttle from earth is under attack froman unknown ship. The whole voltron force run to their lion and come to the rescue of the shuttle. Unfortunatly, they are too late. When then found the ship, they discovered that all of the people were captured. It don't take long for them to find the evidence of the origin of the ship who had attacked the shuttle. Only a ship from Doom can do this. They come again to Arus and report to the galaxy garrissom. With the blessing of Coran, a rescue mission was planed. The next morning the five lion take of to Doom.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

John wake up in a cell. He try to remember what had happen, but his memory only show him an explosion. He take a look around him and feel angry to find himself imprisonned. He start to yell to his captor for them to freed him. But his yell die when a guard show up. The "man" is some sort of a mixing of a lizard and a man, and his skin is blue. Never befor John was so scarred. Where is he ? Why don't anyone come to recue him ? He deserve better than staying in this cell. John failed to notice that the door at his cell had open and a man had come in.

Lotor is looking at his prisonner. the others who were captured with him had said that he is someone with power in their country. That's why Lotor had not send him to the arena like the others, and instead had throw him in a cell. This man can be a good hostage once lotor had finished to play with him. The prince looked at the prisonner and found himself staring at him. Lotor can recognize one of his own when he see him, and indeed this man is an evil born. He can sens the envy, and the greed in this man. Lotor think that if he played his cards good, he can find an ally in this man. That's why he put the idea of torturing the man now and speak to him like an equal.

" I want to appologies for the behavior of my men." Said Lotor. " They don't have seen how important you are. They will be punished for imprisonned you there."

" Thank you. But who are you ?"

" I'm lotor, prince of doom."

" Lotor ? But..."

" Don't believe all of what the galaxy garrissom said. Arus was our attacker, we just have defend ourselve. As a prince you can understand it."

John feel very flattered by the recognition of his merit. Maybe, indeed the galaxy garissom was wrong about lotor, after all they just have Keith words to believe.

" I understand. But why am I in a cell ?"

" My men have made a mistake. They have thinked that you were a spy from the voltron force."

" Me ? A spy ? There is no way I will work for commander Keith !"

Lotor smiled privatly at this. This man can be a more precious tool for the downfall of voltron that he had thinked. The hate the man had for the commander can be used. Now Lotor just need to earn the trust of the man, and Haggar can help too.

" Come with me prince. I will show you your new appartement. We have a lot of things to discuss."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they land to Doom the voltron force found quickly John. The man was in the arena, fighting against a beast. John seem to stay on his ground but there is no telling for how long. Keith send blue lion to rescue the man, when the others fight the ship of Doom. Allura help John to come to the blue lion after killing the beast. The man smile at her in a way to thank her, but she don't feel as smiling to him. She feel an uneasyness at having him with her in her lion. She come to the help of her friend and they leave Doom as quickly as they have come.

When they lend to their lair, Allura is happy that John will leave her lion. Her unseasyness had grown tenth time since she had rescued him. She feel his darkness, a darkness who look like the one who surrounded Lotor. She hoped that she don't have to see him too much. She lead him to the controle room and leave him in the care of Coran. She wanted to run to Keith arm to forget the feeling she had feel with John, like she always wanted to do after each time she meeted Lotor. For her, Keith is light when John and Lotor are only darkness. But Nanny stopped her from doing so, and Allura leave the room after a last look at Keith.

In his room of the castle of lion, John is smiling to himself. He had fooled them, or almost all of them. Lance was ice cold with him, but the others have greeted him, even Keith. But the best one was the Nanny. As soon as she had learn that he was of royal blood, she had become all sugar with him. His friend would be proud of him. In Doom John had promised him that he will help him to have the love of his life. John can understand his friend. The princess is a stunning beauty. Now, he need to made the plan of his friend work and soon his dream will come true. Lotor would have Allura and he would have Keith's head.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

In Doom the prince is asking Haggar.

" Are you sure we can trust him ?"

" Don't worry my prince. You have played well. And if the man had a second though my magic will take full effect. I assure you than in less than a year Allura and Arus would be yours."

To be continued.

Next chapter : Keith and Allura escapade in the lake.


	4. some time alone

Thanks to my reviewer. It's for you that i dedicace this chapter and for all the keith/allura lovers.

Some times alone

Keith began to find harder and harder to keep his cool. Not only Lance hatred for John take a toll to the mental of his team, but John don't help the matter either. Since he was rescued by Allura from Doom, John had made all of his possible to spend time with the princess. If at first, Keith was just worried for the well being of his princess, now he fight himself for not punching the man each time he saw him with Allura. And Nanny approve it. How can this woman is so blinded by some title, is beyond his wonder. Will she act the same with him if he had some royal blood in him ? Surely. That's why he hate his fate. Being so close of the woman he is in love with and having to see her with an other man who had more wealth than him crush his heart.

Allura is more than angry with nanny. How her servant dare to say such a things to her ? Allura had always known that her nanny had wanted her to marry a prince, but she would not have believe that nanny would go so far to see her dream come true. Allura can't stand to spend time with John, and now, nanny says that she had to spend the whole day alone with him. Her governess had planed for her a picnic with the prince from earth, and Allura dont want to. So she had decided to hide the whole day. Sure Nanny would be not pleased by it, but it's better than going out with John without any of her friend around. Allura don't trust John to keep her safe like she trust Keith. Things would be different if she had to spend time with Keith instead of John. A wicked smile come to her face and she resolutely take the way to the control room.

When she entered, she found Coran and keith discussing about some security problem like she have guessed. She look at the two men who are so important to her. Her almost adoptive father and the man she loves. They both turn their head to her and a smile come to their face when they recognize her. She can feel her heart beat faster at the sight of Keith's smile. God, how much she love him. For a couple of second, she found herself speechless.

" Princess." Said Coran."What can i do for You ?"

" Actualy, I have come to ask a favor to Keith."

" Me, princess ?"

" yes ! Nanny think that I need to go out, and I agree with her. But I can't go alone, so I want to know if you are ready to come with me ?"

" There is no probleme princess. "said again Coran before keith can say a word." I'm sure we can let the commander go out with you. I trust him to keep you safe. Just take a comm-link in case of something happen."

" Thank you Coran."Exclaimed Allura with the most bright smile Coran had ever seen." Let's go Keith, I don't want to waste any time."

The princess take the commander's hand in hers and lead him out the room. When they had exited the room, Coran let his laugh coming out. Who would have known that the princess can be so sneaky ? Coran is well aware that Nanny had wanted Allura to spend time with John. For this point, Coran disagree with the governess. He don't trust the man, and he don't think that he can be a good husband to Allura. More than once, he had seen this John trying to come to the control room at odd hours. Fortunately, once John had landed to Arus, Keith had suggested that the control room open only for the permitted people : the voltron force and Coran. Even nanny can't come here now, for which she had complained a lot. But nothing had made Keith to change his mind. Seeing how much Nanny is fond of John, he don't have wanted to take the risk. The plus of it, is the fact that the princess had a room where she can escape Nanny's demand.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Allura and Keith have gone of the other side of the lake. There, no one from the castle can see them. None of them wanted to see a running Nanny coming and ruining their day. Keith suspect than Nanny had not give her blessing for the princess to spend time with him alone, but he don't say anything about it. He is more than happy to be able to spend time alone with Allura. The jealousy he had feeling for the last month stop to harass him now. Allura seem to be as happy as him, and it's enough for him. He know that he would never be worthy of her, but he can dream that one day they would have a life together. Allura's song attract his attention.

" I don't know that you can sing." He said with a stunned voice.

" My mother had taught me when I was young. She was almost always sad, except when she singed. I loved heard her sing for hours."

" I don't want to pry, but why was she so sad ?"

" I know that my father had married my mother because his bethroted was killed by the force of Doom. My mother was his second choice and she was sad because of it. She loved my father with all her heart, but he don't have loved her the same way. Don't get me wrong, my father loved my mother, but not as much as the other woman."

" How do you know ?"

" One evening, when I can't have sleep, I have gone to my parent chamber, I have heard them said so. I was hurt, so since this day I have promised myself to marry only with a man I love and who love me the same way."

" There wouldn't be any problem to find a prince who love you as soon as he saw you." Said Keith with a sad voice.

" I don't need a prince ! This is nanny's dream, not mine."

" Then, what sort of man do you seek ?" Teased Keith." I suppose he must have some whealth, power and, must I say, be handsome."

Allura smile at this. She pretend to think about it for a long time, before she give her answer.

" I don't want wealth and power. But he, indeed, need to be handsome. He need to be compassionate, but also able to give orders. I want a man I can trust with my live. I want.."

She cut herself before she can say the words who will change her life forever. Keith look at her with wonder in his eyes. His heart is beating faster than ever, and he fight himself to let the words leave his mouth.

" What do you want Allura ?"

He failed to notice that for the first time he had call her by her name and not her title.

" I want you." Said Allura.

She had enough to hide her true feelings. She want to know if he feel the same, and she know that as soon as she return to the castle Nanny would made sure that she can't spend time alone with Keith. It is now or never, and she know it.

" Me ? But.."

" No ! Don't say that you don't deserve me, because it's not true ! it's me who don't deserve you, I know it. But still, I love you Keith. Do you love me Keith ? Even just a little ?"

" God help me ! I love you more than a little Allura. But your people would not accept our love. I'm just the commander of the voltron force."

" You underestimate my people Keith. They are not like Nanny. You and the voltron force had save them and they are more than grateful for it. I'm sure they would be trilled to have you as King."

Again she cut herself. The blush who had come in her cheek when she had explained what sort of man she dreamed to have for husband, had increased. She can't look at Keith, but she sigh in relief when he take his hand to her shoulder gently.

" Don't you think you go a little too fast ," Asked him with a smile. " We aren't together yet."

" We are together Keith ! Do you really believe that I will let you go after you have said that you love me too ? There is no way. You are mine, as I am your. Don't doubt that."

With that she kiss him without he can do anything. Keith is shocked by it, but soon he return the kisses with the same fervor. He don't know what will happen when they return to the castle, but he is sure of one thing. Allura is true. He is hers as much as she is him. He know as much as the Arus law to know that these kiss means that they are engaged. He know that in her skin some drawing will appeared. this is the way for the arusian to show that they belong to someone. When the kisses ended he looked at her, and see that she had a flower drawn in her collarbone. He sighed. There is no way she can hide it.

Allura smile at Keith. He don't seem aware that he had a new tatoo in his wrist. Allura can't see it very clearly, but she guess this is a sort of animal, maybe a lion. She look in his eyes and see all the love he had for her. Their psychic link had grown stronger after their kiss, and now she can heard him, like he can heard her. She wondered why he had the engagement drawing in him, but she guessed that one of his ancestor had go to earth and have a child with an earthian woman. Dr Gorma had said once, that Keith healed faster than the other, and he had a strange blood. Allura is just happy that they now are one on more than one level. The only level left is the physical level, and she don't doubt that in due time, they will become one in this level too.

To be continued.

Next chapter : Nanny's nightmare. Let me know what you think of this story.


	5. nanny's nightmare

Nanny's nightmare

Nanny is more than upset with her princess. For more than a week, her princess had forbide her to be here when she take a bath, and she also wore her jumpsuit all the time. Nanny had try to convince her young charge that it's not a proper way for a princess, but Allura don't heard her anymore. Nanny found herself alone against the princess. these ruffians of the voltron force would take Allura's side no matter what. And Coran, who once was her better ally, is now on Allura's side. Nanny had always thinking of Allura as her own child, and seeing that she turn her back to her hurt her a lot. She can't accept that Allura was no longer a child who need guidance.

Again, Allura had come to her room without Nanny following her. Allura don't want to be rude with her loyal servant, but she can't let her see her engagement tattoo. She is trilled by this but she is, at the same time, worried about nanny's and Coran's reaction. She know that if she had to do, she will leave Arus and her duty to follow Keith. She don't want to, but she know that she wouldn't have a second though about it. She can feel Keith trying to smooth her via their link. It feel strange to be able to feel his emotions like this. Never before she had feel something this strong. They are not able to speak to each other via the link yet, but it just a question of time. Thinking about Keith made her forget Nanny and her problem. She come to sleep with a smile in her face.

Coran is worried. He don't know how Lotor would react when he will discover that the princess is no longer available. Coran is not blind. He had seen the tattoo on Keith's wrist, and the fact that Allura don't wore anymore her dress was not lost on him. He had hoped that they don't move so fast, but what is done is done. He guessed that their link had increase too. King Alfor had once share the same link with the woman he was in love with. Lady Galatea was an incredible woman, it was a shame that Doom had killed her with almost all of her family. Only the Duke had survived the attack, and now he is still hiding somewhere. Coran missed the long past time. The queen Ilya was a nice woman, but what a magnificent queen would have been Galatea. But, if the king would not have marry lady Ilya, then Allura would not have be born, and Coran can't imagine his life without his princess. That's why he is ready to brake all the laws for her happiness.

John is more and more angry. Not only he can't have made the plan work, because he was not trusted. But also, the princess avoided him like the plague. In Doom, he had agree to give the princess to lotor, but now, he want her for himself. At first, he had believe that with the help of the Nanny, then it will be easy to woo her, but it was not the case. All of the members of the voltron force are very protective of the princess. But Lance and Keith are even more protective of her. if john is sure that lance had just some sisterly love for her, he doubt that it's the case for keith. John can't imagine that Keith would risk his carrier over a crush, but the way he look at the princess made him doubt it. john wonder why nanny was so happy last week. She had come to him and say that she was glad that the princess had go out with him. Before he can understand what she is talking about, Lance had come and distract Nanny. Since then, John can't have a discussion alone with nanny without Lance or an other member of the voltron force come in the way. Maybe he will be more lucky tomorrow.

XXXXXXXX

Nanny found herself in a church. But it is not a common church, it's the church where the princess would marry one day. She looked around and see all of the voltron force in formal clothes. She see Coran and princess Romelle there too. She can heard the nuptial march, and then it hit her. She is at her princess wedding ! The day she had always dreaming about is about to begin ! What a wonderful dream. In the altar she can see the Earth prince John, and Nanny feel some pride in thinking that her princess would marry such an handsome man. She turn around and see her princess coming to the altar. Nanny can't see Allura's face, but she guess that she is smiling under her veil. Allura pass near by Nanny without turning her head to her fateful servant, and nanny felt a pang of hurt at this. Allura take her place near by john, and the ceremony begin.

Half through the ceremony, a voice his heard : "I object !". All of the head turn to the man who had said such a shocking words. Commander keith stand there and his eyes don't leave the princess. The princess lift her veil, and nanny can see, for the first time, that her princess is crying. But when her eyes fall upon keith, a bright smile come to her face. Without looking at anyone Keith come to the altar. He take Allura's hand in his, and run away with her. Nanny want to run after them, but the others members of the voltron force stop her. She want to scream when she heard a voice very well known to him.

" You can't do anything more nanny." Said king Alfor gost." All of this is your fault ! My daughter and her husband would leave Arus forever. They would live a life as mercenary and die in a planet far away from here. My grand children would not known their origin. Allura don't need a prince to be happy. You have to let her made her own choice."

With a start Nanny wake up. She found herself in her room. All of this was a dream, thanks the god. Her princess had not run away with a mere commoner ! She must do something to prevent this ! Suddenly, king Alfor words come to her again. Was it really her fault if her princess had leave Arus ? Is it so bad of wishing her princess to marry someone of her station ? Maybe. When she was young Nanny had marry for love, but her husband was not a nice man. Since then, Nanny had refused to believe in companionship in marriage. Her loved lady Ilya had proved her point. But Allura is not like her mother, she is more than her father for this. She will not give up if her husband is a little cold with her, she will not fight him about some trivial subject. Allura is a beautiful, loving woman. And the man she seem to have choose is a proud, courageous warrior. They will be the perfect match, but until he propose frankly to her princess, Nanny would take a good look at him. And maybe she had not imagined the last phrase of the king : "Allura had already found her prince."

To be continued.

nanny's dream come from an other fanfic I have writed, maybe I will post it after I have finished this story. Next part : Lotor strike.


	6. Lotor strike at

Thanks to **Mertz, wade wells, smithy and elisabeth hall** for your reviews. I'm sorry but I was too lazy to thank you before, so i do it now. I'm sorry for the last part. I have writed it four time and I was never satisfied with the result. It was not my favorite part of the story, but it need to be done for explaining the change of heart of some characters. Again sorry, and I hope you would enjoy this part more, like me.

Lotor strike at

_Ten years ago_

After the attack against the castle of the lions, duke Eidan had leaved his family home to hide in a cave near by the sea. He was well aware of the fate who awaited the king and his family. Like his own family, no one will survive. A long time ago, Eidan had dreamed for linking his family with the royal family by marriage. With this goal in mind, he had come often in the castle of lion with his two youngest children, his son Ryan and his daughter Galatea. Alfor's father was one of his best friend, and he approved a wedding between their child. The luck was with them, because at the old age of ten Alfor had fall in love with Galatea, and she had returned his feelings. Everyone have said that they were a perfect match, and it was true.

When Galatea turned sixteen Alfor had asked her to marry him and she had agree. They were too young so they decided to wait that Alfor turn twenty-one to marry. At this time, Galatea would have reach eighteen, then no one can oppose of their marriage. But the fate was not with them. When Galatea turned seventeen, Zarkon begin to want Arus for him. At first the attack were not so bad, and the nobles like him asked the king to made peace with Doom. The king agreed with them and go himself to Doom. Only his head returned to Arus. Alfor becomes the new king, only because Galatea had made him promise to not go with his father to Doom. His first decision was to marry Galatea immediately, but she had refused. She don't have wanted of a hastily wedding. She convinced Alfor to wait for a year, like it was planed.

Unfortunately, two month later, Zarkon come to Eidan house. He had wanted to take the duke as hostage but he can't have found him. Alfor had call the duke this morning to try to help him to convince Galatea to marry him now. When Eidan had returned to his house, he had found the bodies of all of his family on the ground in the garden. All of them were slaughtered like animals. The only one missing was his daughter. For some time he had hoped that she was just prisoner of zarkon. But his hope died as soon as he found a young woman body burned beyond recognition in the part of his house who had burned. He buried the bodies by himself and return to the castle to tell the horrible news. Alfor had his heart crushed by this. The man who once had a lot of plan for his future had become in a couple of second a monarch with the only goal of protecting his planet. The Alfor, Eidan knows, had die this day, and a king was born.

After five years of mourning Galatea, Alfor finally decided to marry someone else to have a heir. He chooses a princess from a planet not far away from Arus, Ilya. The new queen come to Arus with her faithful servant, a woman named Nanny. Eidan don't have liked this woman. The queen never smiled or laughed. Eidan wondered how the king can live with her, but they seem to go along very well. The proof of it was born after only one year. At this time Eidan avoided as much as possible to go to the palace. But, for the birth of princess Allura he made an exception. The baby was just like her mother, Eidan just hoped that she would not become someone like her mother too. Eidan had a discussion with Alfor at this occasion. Then, the duke discovered that the king still missed his fiancee. Eidan had tears in his eyes when he heard the full name of the princess : Allura Galatea of Arus. At this time Eidan swear to himself that if the little Allura need his help one day he will help her no matter the cost.

With the years, zarkon had increased the force of his attack. And Arus can't stand against them without voltron. Eidan was well aware of it, and he had tried to convince Alfor that he need to put his family in a safe place. But Alfor had faith in his army and he don't have wanted to heard reason. Seeing that there is nothing he can do, Eidan had begin to build a safe place to hide for him and the princess he loved so much. But he was too late. When he come to the castle he found it empty. The bodies of the king and the queen were in the throne room. Eidan searched everywhere but he can't find the body of the princess. Against everything he hoped that someone would have take care of the princess and hide her well. Without any clue Eidan leave the castle and go to hiding.

In the way, his horse made a wrong turn, and Eidan found himself on the ground with a broken leg. Eidan have known that his last hour had come until he wake up in a cave with a people of Doom near by him. Eidan wanted more than anything to kill the man, and the man seem to know it.

" I don't do this, if I was you. Your injuries are not healed. You need your rest to be able to kill me." Said the man.

" Who are you ? Where am I ? Why am I not in a slave ship ?" Asked Eidan.

" Why would I give you to the tyrant ?" Said the man like if it was a normal matter of talking like this of the drule master.

" Tyrant ? Don't bully me ! All of your kind are at his order."

" No ! That's not true ! We were rebels. My friends and me have fought against Zarkon."

" A rebel ? There is not such a thing in planet Doom."

" You're right. I'm the last one. All of my friends and my wife were killed by Zarkon's soldiers. I have escaped of this because I was out. I searched a new place to hide the prince."

" The prince ? Which prince ?"

" Zarkon's son of course. My wife had take care of him until then, but she can't have stand the boy. I was disgusted by the baby too."

" Your wife had not take care of prince Lotor. You are a liar."

" I don't lie. Lotor is not the only son the slave had give to her master. She was pregnant with twin, and no one had known it. Lotor was the first born, his twin brother was born after him."

" A slave ? But Lotor is the queen's son, not some slave child."

" Again, Zarkon had lied. I was the healer who had take care of the slave. I don't even know her name, but I know that she had give birth of the two sons of Zarkon."

" Poor woman. To have to give birth to the monster child is a shame."

" She was insane ! She had refused to take care of her own son. Each time she had Lotor with her, she screamed and try to hit the baby. She said that the witch had changed her son, that there is no light anymore in her son. She was killed by Zarkon when Lotor was four month old, after she had tried to kill the prince."

" Maybe it was for the best. The death is better than a life with Zarkon. My daughter would have done so. I can imagine her to live for a son she can raise as a true Hiliade's heir, but not for a son who is like his father. God ! How much I miss her."

" You miss her like I miss my wife. Zarkon will pay one day ! And I need your help for this."

" Me ? How ? I'm just a duke without any power."

" One of my deceased friend was a clairvoyant. It was him who had forced me to leave the castel of Doom in the search of a human family to hide the prince. He had told to me, that if when I returned to Doom they all were dead, I have to go to Arus and find an injured man in the place where I have found you. He had said also that this man would help me to find the second son of Zarkon again."

" I know nothing about Zarkon's son !"

" Maybe now, you don't know, but I sure that in the due time, you will lead me to him. So, from now, I won't leave you."

" I don't want to have you with me !"

"You don't have the choice. Not only your leg is not totally healed, and you need my help for this. But I have give you a poison when you were asleep. I will give you the antidote each morning. You can live a week without the antidote, but after that the poison will kill you !"

"You ! Monster ! I rather die that have your antidote !"

" No, you won't. I know the men like you. You want to see Zarkon and his family dead. I can help you with this goal. The enemy of my enemy ..."

" Fine. Do what you want. But be sure that I will never trust you."

" We will see."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_Today _

Keith is drinking his cold coffee. For some unknown reason, Keith can't have a warn coffee for a week. In the same time, Keith had seen Nanny staring at him a lot during this week. The uneasy feeling come to him again. He wondered how much Nanny knows about his and Allura's relationship. He can heard Allura saying some comforting words to him in his mind. he really loved to be able to talk to her without anyone noticed. But the other face of the coin* is that he found it harder and harder to fight his need of kissing her. They found themselves at night in strange places to kiss senseless. A smile come to him when he think of the last place where they have making out. Sure, the tomb of king Alfor was not the best idea, but they can't have found another place with John walking at night in the corridors. So, they were kissing when king Alfor had appeared, the kiss was broken very suddenly, you figure it. The king had give his blessing, but he had cut the mood, and soon they have leaved the crypt. The next morning they have laughed about it. The sound of a fight attract his attention, and he leaved his cold coffee unfinished.

Lance can't stand John anymore. Not only the man parade in the castle like if he is the future owner, but he also made fun of Keith as soon as the commander had exited a room. Lance can support if someone made fun of him, after all he is a grown man and he can stand a little teasing. But no one had the right of making fun of Keith ! For lance, Keith is like his brother. Without him, Lance would have been throw out of the academy long ago. Sven and Keith have take him under their wing, and they were supportive of him no matter what. When Adora had dumped him for John, it was Keith who had help him to understand that it was not his fault that had happened. And the best part, is that Keith don't have known anything about Lance and Adora. That's why when they have first landed to Arus, Lance had a crush for the princess for fifty second. As soon as he had seen the look in Keith's eyes he had renounced at the princess. Lance once had the same look whenever he looked at Adora, that's why he can recognize it. But even his deep friendship with the man can't stop him for teasing them. They are mean to be together and he will be damned if he let someone like John destroy what exist between them.

John is bored. He want to go home, but at the same time he want to be the ruler of Arus. None of these dreams seem to be close to be true. So, he do the next thing he love the most : making fun of the people. He had noticed the way the Nanny's princess looked at Keith, and he can't help himself but laugh at it. Keith unnerved him, he was too perfect to be true. And he had a bunch of friends who are ready to fight for him. More than once he had words with one of the voltron members about the way he speak of their captain. Even the youngest one had yell at him once about it. He see Lance coming to the rec room and began to speak about the past. At first Lance acted like if he don't heard him, which displeased John a lot. So John began to laugh about the way Keith is treated by the nanny. These words proved to be too much for Lance. Without any warning he come to John and punch him in the nose. John can feel his nose broke, and he let his fury take the better of him. He punched Lance in the ribs, and when Lance had his breath taking away, he punch him in the head. Lance fall on the ground and everything go black for a couple of minute.

When Lance woke up, he found Keith looking worriedly at him. Lance try to get up, but Pidge stop him. Dr Gorma is examining John. The man had just a broken nose, and the doctor quickly heal it. After than he turn to Lance with a worried look. Lance wonder how much he looked bad for the doctor to made such a face. The doctor lead him to a chair and begin to examine him. Lance can heard some people talking near by. He heard John explain that Lance had attacked him without any reason. Lance wanted to protest, butDr Gorma stop him. So lancez continue to hear the conversation

" I'm not responsible. I have just defend myself." Said John.

" You have a strange way to defend yourself. Hitting a man who is already on the floor ?" Asked Keith with the cold eyes upon John.

" This is all your fault Keith ! I will made sure that the galaxie garrissom will heard about this. You don't deserve to be a commander, you are just a trash. And believe me when...

**Smatch**

Everyone in the room seem to be incapable to do anything. Just now, the princess had hit John's face with her hand, and the whole voltron force, plus nanny, Coran and Dr Gorma were too stunned by this for doing anything but stare at the princess.

" Don't speak of him like this ! You have no right to say such a things ! Keith is a man thousand time better than you. It's you who are a trash, Keith is a real prince !"

Lance can't help but smile at the speech. Now, if someone had a doubt about the princess feelings toward the commander, then he will be a fool. Nanny look like if she is ready to explode, and wisely, Coran lead her out of the room. Finally finding his voice again, Keith turn to john, who had a beautiful hand printed in his cheek, and order to the guard to take him to his room and lock him there. The sound of an alarm prevent them to say more.

XXXXXXXXXXX

In Doom, Lotor is ready to go to Arus with the new robeast. He hoped that this one would be the good one. Until now, their robeast were to weak to really do more than some damage to the lions, but he hoped that with the help of his "friend", the sabotages have worked. He take his ship and fly to Arus. Unfortunately, this time again voltron managed to destroy the robeast. And worst, lotor was unable to have a look at the princess. Each time Lotor go to the blue lion, the black lion come in the way. Lotor 's hate for the commander of the voltron force had increase even more. Lotor had always hated the man. The princess of Arus had always looked at him with warm eyes, and he had always rescued her from him. The fact that this man is alive is unacceptable for Lotor. He wanted him dead, because he is the best protector the princess can have.

Furious, he come to Haggar's room and yell to her.

" You have said that I will win. But look at it : voltron had destroyed your robeast and I have to return home without the victory YOU promised me !"

" Be patient my prince. Everything go to the plan. We need to lead them in a false sens of security. The fall would be harder."

" And this Earthian had not made his end of the bargain ! If I have killed him when he was in prison, then I would have at last some amusement. But no ! You say that the voltron force need to freed him. Why ? For what purpose ?"

" Don't worry Lotor. The man is the key for our success. "

" What do you mean ?"

" You will see in one week. Then you will never doubt of my power again."

XXXXXXXXXXX

During the battle the blue lion was hit by on of the robeast weapon. Allura was able to form voltron, but as soon as each lion go to their separate way, all of her power shut down. After so much time in training, Allura was able to land her lion without to much damage. She contact the castle to let them know where she is. She leave her lion and began to search a way to repair it. Suddenly a voice startled her.

" Can I help you, miss ?"

An old man is there. he looked kind, and Allura wanted to trust him. She don't know why, but she believed that she had seen this man before. But she can't remember when or where.

" Thank you. There is no need, my friends would come soon to help me. Thanks for the offer anyway."

" It's a very long time that i don't have seen voltron in action. How can have you succeed to repair him ?"

" You have seen voltron before ? Where ?"

" King Alfor had show it to me a long time ago."

" My father had show you ?"

" Your father ? No ! It's impossible ! You can't be princess Allura. She was dead."

"No, I'm not. Coran had save me."

Allura take her helmet of, and see the old man crying at her sight.

" You are exactly like your mother. My god ! I'm so happy to see you safe."

" excuse me, but who are you ?"

" Forgive me, I have lost my manners. I once was duke Eidan Hiliade."

Allura and Eidan began a friendly chatter, until they heard the others lion landing near by. Allura want for Eidan to meet the voltron force and she lead him to them. All of her friends have take their helmet of and they seem happy to see the princess unharmed and smiling. Suddenly, Eidan stop walking. He is looking at the voltron force with eyes full of wonder. His face become as white as a sheet, and he barely can talk. His eyes never leaving the team, one tear escape his eyes and a name come to his mouth.

" Ryan !".

To be continued.

* I don't know if this expression exist in English but in French we say : l'autre coté d'une pièce. Which means there is two face in everything.

I have writed a longer chapter, i hope you have liked it. just let me know. I will try to post the next part at the end of the week, or in the beginning of the next one. Next chapter : The truth revealed.


	7. Some truth revealed

Here come my new chapter. thanks to mertz and wade wells for their wonderful review. I dedicace this chapter for you two in hope you enjoyed it too.

Some truth revealed

Duke Eidan don't know what to do. The man in front of him is just the spitting image of hid long dead son. And it's just not possible. Ryan was killed when he was only twenty, and there was a little change that he had produced an heir at this time. He know that he worried the princess by staying so silent, but just now, he can't trust his own voice. The man introduced himself as commander Keith Kogane, and the duke can't help but notice the powerful aura who surrounded him. The man seem to be unconscious of this, but it's not the case for the duke.

Allura watched her helper following her love with his eyes. She can't find anything bad in his gaze, but she feel uneasy as the same. In trying to erase this feeling, she asked the duke if he wanted to come with them to the castle of lion. The duke accepted it with a great joice. But he asked if his doctor can come with him too. The duke explained to her that he had a very rare disease, that only his doctor can cure. Keith tried to explain to the duke that Dr Gorma can help him the same, but the duke is adamant of bringing his doctor with him. Finally, Allura accepted it, and Hunk go with the duke to take his doctor to the lion.

When the duke leave them, Keith asked Allura if she is fine. She answered him that yes, she is indeed fine, but if he want to check it, he can fell free to do so. Lance burst out of laughing at this. The red face of his friend is worth anything. He would have never believe that the princess had this in her. Even Pidge chuckle at this. Not aware of what she had implied, the princess smiled at Keith. Suddenly, she turned pale when Keith explain to her what she had said and why their friends seem to be so happy. The princess turned as red as Keith. Fortunately, the return of Hunk with the duke and his doctor prevent her to respond.

Not entirely trusting the duke, Keith asked him to go with Lance in red, and the doctor to go with hunk in yellow. The doctor is a plain man with reddish hair and brown eyes, and he seem to be very fascinated by the commander. Keith don't like the attention, and soon order all of them to return to the castle. The travel was fortunately without any trouble, and soon the lions landed right in front of the castle. Coran was there to greet them, but as soon as he see the duke, he lost all of his manners. He run to the duke and greet him like a long lost friend and hug him, much to the surprise of the voltron force. They had never see him look so joyous, and the duke seem to feel the same. Keith looked around and see the doctor smiling one of his strange smile while regarding at him.

Nanny's greeting of the duke was less friendly than the one Coran. She had seem to have some anger with the man, much to the relief of the force. Like Lance had say : as long as she is against the duke, she is not against one of us. Which is the truth. So the whole force decided to enjoy their evening far away from Nanny. They all go to the rec room and acted like if nothing extraordinary had happen this day. While the others enjoyed their night, Keith can't help but be worried by the way the duke and his doctor looked at him. He feeled Allura taking his hand in hers, and all of his worries vanished. He can think about it tomorrow morning.

XXXXXXXXXX

This night, Eidan leave the room he shared with his doctor, to go to see his long lost friend. Coran was once duke Eidan secretary, his wife was the maid of Galatea. After the attack of Doom and the killing of the family of Eidan and Coran, Coran had asked to leave the manor of the Hiliade and come to work for Alfor. At this time, Eidan had wished to keep his friend close to him, but he had understand how much hard it was for Coran. So, he had agreed and send Coran to the castle of the lion. After that he had never seen his friend again, not even when Allura was born. He had guessed that Coran had leave the castle and build a new life far away, but it turned that he was wrong.

Coran was alone in the watch room. It was his choice to be the one on duty this night. Knowing Eidan like he know him, he is sure that his friend wanted to talk with him as soon as the two of them were alone. Coran sighed. There is so much to say and at the same time so little. he heard the door open and turned to greet his friend.

" Sir, it's an honor to see you again." Said Coran with a formal voice.

" Please Coran, don't use my title. Just now, I"m just Eidan, your friend."

" You're right, sorry."

"Don't apologies. The castle is so much different now, I regret the ancient one."

" You are not alone. Allura missed it too."

" She is very beautiful, just like her mother, but she had her father spirit, thanks the god. I was worried when I have seen that this horrible woman was still there to take care of her."

" Nanny is not so bad. She just want the princess to be perfect."

" And she will fail."

" What do you mean ?"

" Allura is not the sort of people who accept to be order around. She can't be like Nanny dreamed her to be, she reminded me of my son Ryan."

" God, please, no ! Your son was a troublemaker !"

" Indeed he was... Coran ? Can I ask you a question ?"

" Of course, you can."

" Before his death, had Ryan produce a son with a woman ?"

" No ! I'm sure he don't have. Why do you ask ?"

" Do you remember how my son looked like ?"

" A little. Too much time had passed since then."

" yes, it had. Do you know from where the commander of the voltron force come from ?"

" What is the meaning of all of these questions ? Why do you want to know this ?"

" Please, just answer this last question, and i would give you answer after."

" He come from a planet called Earth. So, I want some answer now."

" I think that the commander is Ryan son."

" What ? It's impossible !"

"I know, but I also know that our family share a hidden power, and I can have fell this power surrounding the commander today. I'm not sure that he is Ryan's son, but I'm sure that he is a member of my family."

"I will made some search, but in the same time, I beg you to not say a word about it to him."

" I trust you Coran. If you think it's for the best, then I will keep it close for now. Just, let me know if you find something. Now, I need to know what had happen to you and the princess after the attack of Doom."

XXXXXXXX

Dr Gorma had greet the new doctor with much warm. The man had introduced himself as Dr Soma. He and Dr Gorma have gone to the medic bay, and have spend their evening at talking about illness and their cure. For the first time in his life, Dr Soma had feel that he had found someone like himself, and he had loved the feeling. For so long he had to hid his true nature. When he had meet the duke, he had lied to him. There is no poison coursing through the body of the duke, but he can't have find an other way to stay with the duke. During his time in the hiding place, he had found a way to hide his Doom's appearance, and look like someone of Arus. They had come to a strange friendship with the duke, but he can't have spoke of what he loved the most with the man. Duke Eidan had no interest in the medicine, and Dr Soma had feeling so alone some time.

Dr Soma thinked that he had found Lotor's twin brother. The man is like he remembered him fom his babyhood, the same black curly hairs and deep brown eyes. How can he have become the commander of the voltron force is beyond him. By birth, this man was destined to dominateall the worlds, but it had turned out that he was a protector. Maybe, there is still hope for Doom. Maybe he can tell the secret he has hid for so long. Even his wife had not known about it. Only him and his father have known that there is a way to change Doom, and made of it a planet like Arus. Only Zarkon wish had made of Doom a planet of hell, and only him and his sons can change it. There is an artifact who will react only to theblood of the royal family of Doom, and Dr Soma knows where he was hidden. But he need to be sure that the man is really the one he searched.

This night, he come to the medical bay in his true form to see the record. If someone see him then, his cover as Dr Soma would not blown away. He was lucky and no one see him. He don't take him long to find commander Keith's file. With a smile he looked at the blood test and see what he searched. There is no doubt to him now. The commander of the voltron force is also Zarkon's son and Lotor's brother. And it's time for him to claim his birthright. Dr Soma will help him in his task, but for now he just erased the file. The time for the commander to know the truth had not come, but it will be soon.

To be continued.

Congratulation Smithy for finding the truth from chapter 2. I try to post the next chapter at the end of the next week.

Next chapter : John escape and Dr Soma's plan. please review.


	8. escape and plan

thanks for my reviewers. Sorry, smithy, but for this story I need Keith and Lotor being biological brothers.

Escape and plans

For the first time, Nanny don't know what to do. Not only Coran had asked the duke to stay to the palace with them, but also her lovely princess had scowled her at dinner. The princess was more than angry with her governess. Even if she had tried very hard, Nanny can't have helped but think that Keith don't deserved the love of the princess. Nanny had nothing against the man himself. He is an honorable, courageous man, but she can't forget that he don't have an ounce of royal blood in him. She don't wanted to see Allura suffer like her mother had. Long ago, the princess Ilya had fall in love with a commoner. It was long before she meet Alfor. When her father had discovered the love affair, he had made the commoner killed by his guards, and he had made his daughter see everything. After that, Ilya had become the best princess, and she had gained the love of king Alfor. Allura, too, need to find a husband who can provided her with all her needs, not some unworthy pilot without any backroom.

This evening Allura had asked Nanny to come to her room to help her to bath. Nanny was more that happy to oblige the girl who was like a daughter to her. She had come to the princess room with a smile, but she lost her smile as soon as her eyes fall upon the tattoo in Allura's collarbone. Nanny had lived to Arus for so long for her to not misunderstood the meaning of the tattoo. Her princess, her loved child, had engaged herself with a man. Nanny, once again, don't know what to say or what to do.

" You can't change anything, nanny." Said Allura with a confident voice."We allready are engaged, and we plan to marry as soon as the war is finished."

" Who ? When ?" was all that Nanny can say.

"With Keith, of course. I have loved no one but him from the first time I have meet them. If at first, it was more a hero worship, and a crush. It had morphed in true love with time. Please, accept the fact that he will become my husband in the future, and stop to act around him like if he is a menace."

"And, if I don't want to ?" Asked a now furious Nanny, without really thinking what she said.

" I don't want to choose between the two of you, but if I don't have the choice, be sure that I will choose keith other you."

Never before her princess was so cold with her. Nanny can feel her tears roll onto her face, but even this sight don't softer Allura's face. The princess wanted to teach a lesson to her governess. She don't like to act like this but she don't have the choice. If she show how much Nanny's tears moved her, she will be lost. She is no longer a child, and Nanny need to learn how to act around her future king. With a cry, nanny leaved the room. Only then Allura let her own tears fall.

After a couple of hours at thinking about what her princess had said, Nanny finally understand that she had no choice. She know that Allura had meant what she had said. And Nanny don't want to loose her "child". If she had to swallow her pride for this, so let it be. From now, she will support them. Allura had choose her consort very wisely, and Nanny feel proud of her charge. The commander would be a fine king one day, she is sure of it. And Allura love him with all her heart. They will be the perfect match. Nanny jump into air when she heard king Alfor voice.'_Be to their side, and you will be rewarded beyond your hope. Know that they have my blessing._'

The sound of the alarm cut through her thoughts. She run to the control room, only to find herself face to face with a monster. She wanted to run, she wanted to cry, but she found herself unable to made a move. The monster see her and run to her. Nanny knows that her last hour had come, and she is ready to fell the pain. When nothing happen, she dare to open her eyes, and found the commander battling with the monster. Keith had saved her life ! She can't believe it, not after the way she had treated him for the last couple of weeks. But the fact is there. The commander is, in fact, really worthy of her princess, she acknowledged.

Keith fight his best with the monster. He wondered how this monster can have come in the castle undetected. Soon, Keith see the victory at hand, but the monster run away before Keith can stop him. Keith turn away, and see that Nanny is uninjured. He let a sigh escape him. He know how much Allura love her governess, and he don't have wished that something happen to her. Allura would have been saddened beyond words by it. He had felt her sadness after nanny had leaved Allura's room, and he had tried to cheer her up. But he know that as long as they don't have Nanny's blessing, Allura would not be totally happy.

Nanny looked at the commander wrist, and see the tattoo he wore. She know that this tattoo is very recent, because, more than once, she had helped Dr Gorma to treat the commander. And not once, she had seen this tattoo. The meaning of his tattoo don't escape her, like it don't have with Allura's. But something more troubled her. For having this sort of tattoo, only means that one of the parents of the commander is from Arus. But Keith had said that both of his parents were from Earth. Something is not right there. Either the commander lied about his family, and Nanny don't believe it knowing the man, or he is not aware that he was adopted by one of his parent. Maybe, Nanny can find his true family. She don't know what she will do after, but she know that when the right time will come, she will use her knowledge to help her king and queen.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The next evening, the whole voltron force, Coran and Duke Eidan are discussing about the security. It had turned out that the monster was send to freed John. The guards can't have find the trace of the earth man. it almost looked like if the monster had eated him. But with no blood or remains, there is nothing to prove it. They were talking about a search for the monster, when Dr Soma come to the room.

" Please, excuse me. But I have something very important to tell to you." Said Dr Soma.

" You are not allowed here." Said Coran. "please leave at once."

" I have a way to end the war." said, with a very serious voice and eyes, Dr Soma.

" WHAT ?" Everyone in the room have shooted that.

"I say : I have a way to end the war with planet Doom."

" Don't joke with matters like this." Said Keith.

" I don't Joke. I'm deadly serious. There is a way to end this war. You just need to find an artifact, and let one of the member of the royal family of Doom use it."

" I doubt that Lotor or king zarkon are ready to use it to end the war." Said Lance.

" Of course they don't wanted to, but we don't need their help. Lotor's twin brother can use it for the peace."

" Lotor had a brother ?" Asked Coran. "It's a lie ! Lotor is king zarkon's only child."

" That's not true. But even Zarkon don't know it. Haggar had not see it too. The child was raised far away from planet Doom, but he is now on Arus and soon he could claim his birthright."

"I can't believe it." Said Pidge and Hunk at the same time.

" Poor princess." Joked Lance around. "Can you imagine it. An other man like Lotor after you. What a life !"

" What ? No ! Please don't made it be true." Allura can't stand the idea that an other man like Lotor pursue her.

" This is a serious matter, so, please stop to laugh at it. "Said keith with his commander voice.

The room fell into silence after that, and Dr soma is ready to give them the explanation they needed.

XXXXXXXXXX

John can feel his body more than he can have before. He feel a strenght into him, who was not there before. He can see better and smell things he don't know existed. he loved his new body, but he is very angry to be unable to hurt keith during their battle. But it's just a question of time before his strenght grew. And when he will be ready, he would strike to the castle of lions, and take the revenge he so much awaited. He will kill Keith and take princess Allura for himself. No one can stop him. Soon, he will be the bane of their existence.

To be continued.

At first, I have writed this story with Nanny helping John to escape his room. But, even if she is too proud about the royal blood, I think Nanny is not a bad person, and given the chance to made her own choice, I believe that she will choose Allura's side no matter what. Next chapter : The device and How to find it.

Don't forget to leave me a review. I love them very much. See you soon.


	9. Soma's story

Sorry for the wait.

Soma's story

Lotor was not known for his patience, and now, his patience had go very thin. For a long time he had believed the witch, but he began to doubt of her. He don't know what she had in mind, and he had enough of waiting. Haggar had promised him, the princess for himself, but he can't see anything happen. He was a fool to leave this trash of human being alive. He must have killed him before. Lotor can't stand the idea of this John spending time with his princess. He don't trust the man, but if he was so fool to try to stole Allura from him, then he better pray for his life when Lotor found him again.

In her room, Haggar is smiling. Her plan worked perfectly well. Soon, the man known as John will not been even human anymore. For now, he needed to remind with a mind of his own, for her purpose. He will fight against the voltron force, or more to say, against the commander. The hatred this John feel toward his former friend is a nectar to the old witch. When the right time had come, he will become the worst robeast who had ever lived. Only in a couple of weeks, Arus would be in Lotor's hand and the princess the new queen of Doom.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The man known as Dr Soma is looking at the voltron force. He had never seen such a strong friendship, maybe it was the reason why the young prince is so different from his father and brother. But he needed to find a way to take all of the suspicion away from the commander. Nor him, or his friends are ready to know the truth. If they known it now, then they, maybe, turn their back from him, when he needed them more than ever. He needed to find a way around, but before that, he needed to let them know the truth about himself. There is the only way to gain their trust.

" I know, it's hard to believe, but I am the only person who know Zarkon's secret and is still alive. It was not for Zarkon's mercy, but he had feared my family. My father was his most trusted friend before Zarkon become the king. It was him who had build the device for Zarkon. At first, this device was build with the purpose of making an alive planet from a dead one, and it had worked. Too much, must I said. My father was worried. He had seen, long before everyone, that his invention will turn a wrong way. He had try to stop Zarkon from changing planet Doom to hell, but he had failed. Then Zarkon had killed him, and all of my family. I was saved because I was ill at this time, and I was in a hospital."

" How is it possible that Zarkon had known your family ?" Asked Lance.

Instead of answering him. Dr Soma touched his belt and turn out a small spot in it. His human form soon disappeared, and he found again his blue skin. All of them let a stunned cry at the sight.

" I'm not what I looks like. I'm sorry if I have hided this fact from all of you, but I don't have known if I can trust you at this time. Duke Eidan knows all of my story, and he can tell you after. But now, I need to tell you where this device was hided. It was my father who had hid it, after Zarkon had used it for changing planet Doom. I believe it was the reason of the killing of my whole family. But Zarkon was too eager of killing them, and he had done so before he can learn where my father had hid it. I believe that Zarkon had believed that my father had destroy it. When I have returned to my house, I have found the last will of my father. All of what I have said to you come from it."

" And you believed that we will trust you now ?" Asked again Lance.

" No. I don't believe it. But you need me. And I need you to avenge my family. No matter the cost, I will have my revenge. I have stoled Zarkon's son from him, in this purpose. I just have waited for the right time to come. There is only one way to end this war, and it is by changing the monarch of planet Doom. I am the only one who knows where the device is, and without this device you can't win against Zarkon and his son. You don't have a choice."

" Allright." Said Allura, most to the stunning of all of her friends. "Tell us where the device is, and I will use it."

" You can't princess. I wish you can, but only the prince of Doom and me can use it."

" You ?" Asked Keith. " Then why don't you have used it before ?"

" I wanted to see Zarkon suffer. What is the joy if I changed the planet by myself ? I prefer to see his own son destroy his empire, and zarkon knowing it."

" Who is this son, by the way ?" Asked Keith.

" I don't know the name he had now. I just know that he was in Arus not a long time ago. But, where he is now, I don't know."

" You mean .. ? Is he talking about this John guy ?" Asked Hunk to the bewildered crown.

No one dare to answer him, but most of them think that the yellow pilot is right. It made so much sens. The only one who doubt of it is duke Eidan. He can't believe that. It don't made sens to him. He don't have never meet the man, but he believed that the commander looked much more like a prince to him. But, if he is true, then it's mean that Keith was Zarkon's son. How can Eidan fight with Zarkon's son ? How to trust him, when his father had killed his whole family ? And, if it's true, how is it possible that the commander looked so much like his dead son ? An horrible idea come to his mind. He refused to believed it. No ! He wished he was wrong. If he was right, then it means that he had failed his daughter. He refused it. He can't stand the idea. He need to run away, now !

Coran and the voltron force looked worriedly at the retreating form of the duke. Never before he had seen his friend in such a state. What had Eidan found out ? Coran don't know, but he had a bad feeling about it. A very bad feeling.

To be continued.

I'm sorry, but i don't have a lot of time to write now. I don't know when I can update. next chapter : the device is found and John attack.


	10. the device

We are coming close to the end of this story. Thanks for Wade wells and Mertz for their encouragement, also thanks to my others reviewers.

The device

This morning, Nanny found duke Eidan passably drunk in the dinning room. She had never liked the man, because each time he come to visit the king, Alfor was colder to his wife after that. Nanny had loved her queen very much. Without her she would have stay a servant to her deceased husband's family. Instead she had become the helper of the queen and after that Allura's nanny. And it had saddened Nanny to see her beloved queen to suffer so much. But she can't help but have a good heart and she can't let the duke in the state he is.

After his discovery, duke Eidan can't have stand the thought and he had drown his sorrow in a bottle. The next morning a major hangover had it him. Maybe it's the reason why he had open to the nanny about his doubt. To say that the woman was chocked is an understatement. Even himself would not have believe it if the commander don't looked so much as his uncle. The duke wondered for a minute if he was not wrong to share the news with the nanny, but her answer stunned him.

" I don't know if your are true, but it doesn't matter. The commander is a good man, he is not responsible for who is his father. I forbide you to tell this at any other leaving. Does I made myself very clear ?"

" Cristal." Was just what he can answered.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The five lions leaved Arus early this morning to go to planet Pollux. The father of Dr Soma had hided the device there. Sooner, Allura had call Romelle for asking permission to come to Pollux. It was the better way. Even if Ryou had now forgive the death of his brother. His relationship with Keith were not the happy one. They are co-workers, nothing more. So, there is the best way if they avoided each others as much as possible. Romelle was very happy to agree for her cousin and her friend to pay her a visit. Allura don't have talked about the device, because she was not sure if their conversation was not spied by Haggar.

When they landed to planet Pollux, Romelle run to hug her cousin. Even if they looked a much alike, Keith can't help but think that Allura is slightly prettier than her cousin. He smirked when he looked at Ryou face, no doubt that the man think the same way as him, but for Romelle in his case. Maybe this "vacation" would help them to put thing right for once. They both were so hurt by Sven death, that they don't have take time to discuss together. Maybe, the time had come to become friend.

Romelle had planed a lot of thing to entertain her cousin and her friend. Like planed, the next morning Keith, Dr Soma and surprisingly Ryou decided to take a walk outside of the castle. The three men leaved the palace at dawn and they began their journey. After a couple of hours, Ryou become impatient and he can't help but ask some question.

" Does we walk into nowhere, or does you have a plan in mind ?" He asked irritably.

" Patience. " Said Dr Soma. " We need to made sure that no one had follow us. Just a little more time, and we can go to retrieve the device."

" Which device ?" Asked Ryou.

" This is an object who is able to destroy Zarkon, or I have understand so." Explained Keith.

" That's not exactely true, but close enough. Now hush ! It's time to go to the device."

After that no one dare to say an other word. They walked for an other hours, and then they found themselves in the entrance of a cave. Resolutely, Dr Soma take the left side. Keith and Ryou shared a worried look, but they hurried to follow the good doctor. If it was not for the doctor, Keith had no doubt that they will be lost in the caves, they looked so much like a maze. But the doctor seem to know where he go, and Keith can't help but trust him.

They finally found themselves in front of a stone wall. Keith can't see what the doctor do but some door open in the wall. The doctor step inside and as soon as he had entered the door disappeared, letting Keith and Ryou alone. Keith knows that it's time for him to talk at open heart with Sven little brother. He was worried, but there is no other choice.

" I'm sorry." Began Keith.

" Sorry ? For what ?" Answered a puzzled Ryou.

" Because of Sven death. I'm sorry I can't have helped him."

" It's not your fault. I had take time to understand it, but now I see it. You have done what you can, that all what I have asked for."

" Thank you very much. You don't know what it means to me."

Before he can say more, Dr Soma had returned with a strange object in his hand. It looked like a cube with two eyes in the top. It reminded to Keith an earthian movie named "Wally" or something like this. The three of them leaved the cave and returned to the castle. None of them daring to tell a word. Dr Soma had hided the device in his clothes and he had order to the other to not touch the device. They all feel some hurry to return home.

XXXXXXXXXXX

In Arus, in a cave, John is losing his mind more and more with each days. Now, he can spend days without remembered that he once was an human. He loved how his body is powerful, he loved the hunt. How can he have dreamed to be a powerful human ? these creatures were so weak, he can see it now. Soon he would be able to destroy his enemy. The commander of the voltron force had no longer to live. He will kill him and all of the human who come into his path. It's his destiny.

To be continued.

A short chapter again, but the next one will be slightly longer. Don't forget to leave me a review. Next chapter : Keith discovered the truth about his biological parents.


	11. the truth

The truth

Haggar, for the first time in her very long life is worried. Something had happen, something who will change the odds of the war. Someone had stole the power from Zarkon and Lotor, without anyone notice it. Even herself can't see who this person is. She is just aware that Doom will soon have a new king, and on her point of vue, not a good one. She can feel the goodness coming from the future master, and it disturbed her. She wanted to do something, anything, to prevent this to happening, but she can't see how.

Lotor is frustrated. even killing a bunch of slaves don't help to lift his bad mood. The more the time pass, the more he is aware that Allura would never be his. He is a prince, he can offered her the universe, and who would she chose ? A nobody. A mere captain from the galaxie garissom. How is it possible ? What does this man had, that Lotor don't have ? But, if the princess had such a poor taste in men, maybe she is not worthy of his love. If only it was so simple. But no ! He can't stop to love her, like she can't stop to love her black lion pilot. The three of them are in a circle who will only end with the death of one of them.

Zarkon is at the same time happy and worried. He is happy to see that he was feared by almost all of the universe. His name bring only fear in the heart of the far universe. But he is worried, because more and more of his people joint the rebellion. At first he don't have pay too much attention at it. After all, he was the rightful ruler of planet Doom. But now, the rebellion is no more the little disturbance it once was. Now, they threatened his power and he can't stand it. And Haggar was useless to find them. Whenever he killed one rebel, four new rebels come to live. They hoped for a new king, and Zarkon was happy to not have talking about it with Lotor. If his son had known it, then he would have used them to be the next king. But they were not blind, and Zarkon knows that there is a little chance that the next king was from his blood.

XXXXXXXXXX

The vacation in Pollux was a really great one. After their conversation in the cave, the air between Ryou and Keith had become cleared, most to the joy of the two princess. Allura had not hid from her cousin about her engagement to Keith. Romelle was very happy for the two, but she had asked some question who had bothered a little Allura. Romelle had explained that she had kissed Ryou more than once, and never an engagement tattoo had appeared. So, how is it possible that Keith and her have one ? Is Keith not an earthian, like they believed, but an arusian ? But, then, who were his real parents ? These questions and more of them come to the princess mind, and she can't answered anyone. Frankly, she don't wanted to. Keith is Keith, no matter who is parents were. She would love him even if Zarkon was his father, of this she is sure. This is how the others would see him, she is worried about.

The team looked at their captain and the princess with wonder. Tonight is the last night they spend on Pollux, and Romelle had planed a party for them. The dinner and the ball were fantastic, but the last guest take their time to leave them alone. After having dancing with almost every guest and having disappeared for thirty minutes without anyone noticed her, Allura had go to seat next to Keith. For the last months, the princess had done it so often, that it don't bothered the team. What was unexpected is to see her fast asleep with her head on Keith shoulder, and the captain don't seem to be bothered by this fact. Which is not keith at all. Even Lance can't remember a time when Keith was so at ease with a woman. But they made a very cute picture like this, and for once, Lance don't wanted to open his big mouth and ruin the moment.

But, unfortunately, the moment was broken by Coran's calling. On Arus, a powerful beast is attacking the villages and killing every people it meet. Voltron is needed, and the whole team made an hasty goodbye and leaved Pollux as fast as possible. When they landed the found a nasty monster with sharp razor claws and fangs. The monster seem to be invulnerable, because any weapon can't hurt him. The monster had take a little girl in hostage, and, with his strange sort of voice, he asked for the captain of the voltron force to come to him. Keith had no other choice but to leave his lion and go to fight the monster. Allura don't wanted him to go, but she know that he was right. The life of the girl is at stake, and Keith can't ignore it. That's why she love him so much. So she let him go, but she can't help but pray for his safety.

Dr Soma had travelled with the prince. The more he knows the young man, the more he appreciate him. The prince is nothing like his father or twin brother, he will be a fine king for planet Doom. Dr Soma had contacted some of his fellow rebels in Doom to made them know that he had found the prince. The rebels are ready to greet him as their future ruler. Now, he just need to explain everything to the prince and hoping that he will fulfill his destiny. But, when the lion landed in front of a beast, Dr Soma feel some bad felling. The last time he had one was then his wife was killed. Now he felt it around the captain. He can't let the prince die ! If he had to, he would give his own life to protect the life of the prince. Nothing is more important than him.

When Keith come closer to the monster he can't believe his own eyes. The monster is no other than John. That's not possible, but Keith know that he is right. Haggar must be responsible of this, there is no other way. Keith wondered if there is a way to stop the transformation, but John don't looked like if he wanted to be back to his normal form.

" FiNallY. I CaN kIlL yOu." Said the monster.

" Why ? Why do you want to kill me so much. What have I done to you ?" Asked Keith. He wanted some answer.

" I HaTe YOU ! I HAte You ! I HatE yoU !" Was all that the monster said.

Keith understand then that John was no longer a human being. Keith was always aware of John greed for power, but he would not have believed that the man was ready to become a monster to achieve his goal. There is no turning back now. One of them will die, and Keith just hoped that he can take John with him in the death. He had no chance against such a powerful monster, and his friends are too far away to come to his help before John killed him. He just felt some regret for having hided his engagement to Allura from his friends and her guardians. If he is still alive after the fight, he will tell them ASAP.

John is, for the first time in his life since he had learned he was adopted, very happy. Keith is a wonderful warrior, but he is no match for his claws. The captain is covered in his own blood and John can feel that he will not last long. He had let the girl go, because he can still hunt and kill her after he had finished with his former friend. The only thing who bothered him was the fact that Keith made no sound. He wanted to heard him scream on pain, but Keith refuse to do it. John is ready to made the final blow when an horrible pain go through him. He turned around, and found a man with a strange weapon in hand. The man shoot again, and again the pain come, but worst this time. John cut the man's arm with his claws, but he wasn't fast enough. The man had time to shoot him a last time. This time, John can't feel any pain. He can't feel anything. He was dead before his body fall to the ground.

XXXXXXXXXX

Dr Gorma was frantic. Never he had seen the captain in such state. He wondered for some days if the young man can stay alive after this. Fortunately for him, his incredible power of healing had save him once again. But Dr Soma was not so lucky. The man had lost a lot of blood, and the gangrene had come. The man is living his last days and he is aware of it. He had asked to see the captain alone, and Dr Gorma can't have find the heart to deny him. So, at the dark of the night, he had helped Dr Soma to go to Keith's room, and he had left the two men alone.

" Dr Soma. You don't have to come here. I can have go to visit you tomorrow." Said Keith with a worried look at the Dr pale face.

" No. It was my duty to come to visit you." Was all the doctor can say before a cough come and let blood go out from his mouth.

" You're ill !" Exclaimed a very worried Keith. " Let's call Dr Gorma, you need your rest."

" Thank you my prince, but there is no need for this. I'm dieing, I know it. But before this, I need to apologies for everything."

" What do you mean ?" Asked a puzzled Keith.

" I'm sorry for having stealing you from your mother. I'm sorry for hating you when you were just a baby. And I'm very sorry to leave you alone when you needed me the most. I wish I can see the day when you will become the king of Doom. I'm sure you will be a finest king."

" King of Doom ? Me ? Please don't made such a joke, it's not even funny." Said an angered Keith.

" I don't lie. I'm close to die, so i swear that I don't lie. You are Zarkon's son, Lotor's twin brother. Lotor was the first born, you were the second. No one had know this, not even your birth mother."

" My birth mother ? Who was she ?"

" I don't know. I just know that she was from a noble family from Arus. You had her spirit."

" I don't believe you ! I don't want to believe you!"

" I know. But think of it. How much time have you survive when you normally would have die ? Countless time, isn't it ? You have Zarkon's blood in you, that's why. But it don't means that you have to be like him. You are an honorable man, captain. Stay this way. And save planet Doom from their tyrans. Use the device to made a better planet from Doom. It is in my room, when I will be dead, come there and use it. Do it in my memory and in the memory of your mother."

After that Dr Soma passed out cold. Keith yelled for Dr Gorma to come. When he was alone keith thought about what the doctor had said to him. Keith can't doubt that the man had said the truth. He really is Zarkon's son, and he hate it. How can he be worthy of Allura's love with such a family. His father had killed Allura's father. How can she forgive him ? That's not possible !

After three days, Keith is as lost as the first day. He had wanted to go to Dr Soma to ask him more questions but the Dr had fall into a coma. Keith is not ready to talk about it with his friends. He is not proud to hid this from them, but he need to come to some closure with his own feelings, before he can talk about it with Allura and the team. The next night, in his dream, he see the soluce of his problem. He wake up in the middle of the night, and leave his room unnoticed by anyone. He need to talk with someone, and now he know perfectly well with whom. Silently he made his way to king Alfor tomb.

To Be continued.

So ? Do you like it ? I hope so. Please review.

Next chapter : King alfor advice and a secret is out of the bag.


	12. Alone

We're come close of the end. One more chapter left after this one. So I hope you will enjoy it.

Alone

Allura can't found her sleep this night. She is worried about Keith. There is something wrong with him, she can feel it. But there is nothing she can do about it. From now she can't do anything. As long as she hide her engagement to her guardians, she can't made the moves she wanted. It's time for her to reveal the truth to Nanny. She suspected that Coran already knows, so there is no need to told him. But before that she need to council of her father. That's why she left her room and go to her father's resting place.

Keith wondered if he had done the right thing by coming here. Maybe king Alfor don't want to answered him anymore. Maybe he will chase him away from Arus. And then, where can he go ?

" Come in, my son" Said king Alfor voice. " Don't fear me. I know you have a lot on your mind. So, come to discuss about it with me."

With resolve, Keith entered the room.

" Your majesty." He said with confidence in his voice. " I come to you for some guidance."

" And guidance, you would have. Don't worry. I know for a long time who your birth parents were."

" You knew ? And you don't have said a word to me ?" Said an angry Keith.

" You were not ready. You still don't are, but it's too late now to protect you from the truth."

" So Dr Soma had said the truth ?"

" Yes, he had. But he was also right when he had said that you don't have to follow your father step. You are very different from Lotor, even if he is your twin. And why is that ? Because you were raised right. You know what is right or wrong. That's why I have entrusted you with the lions. You are so much like your mother was. Courageous, single minded, but also very carring and full of love."

" Do you have known my mother, I mean, my birth mother ?" Asked Keith, wanting to know as much as he can about his birth mother.

" yes, indeed, I have. She was my fiancee before Zarkon kidnap her. I have believe she was dead so I don't have searched for her. You don't know how much I regret it. She was my first and only true love."

" But what about Allura's mother ? Don't you have loved her too ?"

" Yes I have. But in a different way. A part of my heart had die when Galatea, your mother, had die. I have loved my wife very much, but not as much as I have loved your mother. Allura's birth was a blessing to me. She had become my everything."

" And you are willingly letting her fall in the arm of the son of the man who had killed you ?" Asked doubtfully Keith.

" You are not the one who had killed me. I have known the truth the first time I had saw you. And since then, I have studied you. If I have found something in you who is like Zarkon or Lotor, then I would have send you away. But like I have already said, you are an honorable man. You made my daughter very happy. You have my support for your wedding with her. But before that, you have a last task to do."

" I know. I will leave Arus at once,and take the device with me. It's time for planet Doom to change. I will surely fight against Zarkon and Lotor, but their time of terror need to find an end. I'm the only one who can do this."

" I'm so sorry, but you are right. When you will return, be assured that you will have my full blessing."

" Thank you, your majesty. Please excuse me, but I need to go now, before my friends wake up. I will return. For Allura, I will return."

" I'm sure of this my son."

Keith left the room after these words. He never noticed the woman who is hiding in a corner. She had some tears running but she had kept it quiet. After a long time, she come to the ghostly king.

" He will return father, isn't he ?" She said with tears in her voice.

" Don't worry, my daughter. He surely will return. And he will return as the king of planet Gaia."

" Where is planet Gaia ?"

" It was the former name of planet Doom. He will return the planet as what it was before. And then, no one would go against your union."

" Thank you father. I hope you are right."

" I am."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, the team is surprised when they can't found their leader in his room. Dr Gorma don't know where the commander had go. So they run to Coran office. maybe their friend was there. They all hoped so. But they found the office empty. They go to the breakfast hall with worry ball writing in their face.

Allura had go to Coran office to tell him about Keith whereabouts. But after some thinking, she decided to wait for the whole team to be there too, to say what is needed. She see the worry in her friends as soon as her eyes felt upon them. She wanted to reassure them, but she can't lie to them. They deserved the truth. And more of it, they needed time to accept this truth, without keith being there at this time. They have fight Zarkon and Lotor for so long that she is not sure if they will be ready to accept Keith for who he really is and not only the son of Zarkon.

" Princess ! Coran ! Do you know wher Keith is ?" Asked a very worried Lance.

Before Coran had time to answer that he don't know where Keith is. Allura spoke.

" Keith had gone to planet Doom with the device."

" Why ?" Asked a puzzled Pidge. " Only Zarkon or his sons can use it now. Dr Gorma had said that Dr Soma had died early this morning. So, why would want Keith give the device to zarkon."

" He don't plan to give it to Zarkon." Said a sad Lance. " He planed to use it himself. I'm right princess ?"

" Yes. You are."

" I don't understand." Said Hunk. " What are you talking about ?"

" Keith is Lotor's twin brother." Explained the princess.

" No way !" Said at the same time Pidge and Hunk.

" So, I have guessed right." Said lance. " But, why does he have go to planet Doom alone ? We can have helped him !"

" He was worried that you don't see him as what he really is. He was afraid you see him as this monster's son." Said the voice of duke Eidan form the door.

" He don't trusted our friendship." Concluded Lance.

" That's not right ! " Exclaimed the princess. " Keith is not like this ! Or do you have forget who your friend really was when you have learn about his biological father ? Do you have so little faith in him ? Does the fact that Zarkon was his father made him unworthy of your friendship ? It don't change anything for me ! Keith is Keith, no matter who his parents were."

" You're right princess. " Said pidge. " Keith is our friend. And as a friend I will go to planet Doom to help him."

" Me too." Said Hunk. " I'm sorry for doubting Keith. He is our leader and our friend. I will help him too."

Allura turned her eyes to Lance. He man felt very uneasy under her stare. He finally let a sigh escape him.

" Sorry. You're right. Keith is Keith. Our fearless leader. If Coran agree with it, then we all would take our lion and go to planet Doom to help Keith in his task."

" I agree." Said Coran. " But, who will pilot the black lion ?"

" I will." said duke Eidan. " There is no way I let zarkon hurting my grand-son like he had hurt the rest of my family. Don't worry, my old friend. I have already pilot the black lion before. Even if iI was not as good as keith is, I still can manage to fight with it. It's time for Zarkon to pay for what he had done. To everyone."

To be continued.

A short chapter I know. I hope you have liked it. Don't forget to leave me a review. Next chapter : The final battle.


	13. the finale battle

Here come the last chapter. Thanks to my readers and reviewers, without you I would not have finished this story. Enjoy.

The finale battle

When he landed on planet Doom, Keith was greeted by the rebellion. These men and women who were so different from him physically, have put all of their hope in him. Which stunned the commander. As a pilot of the black lion, keith was accustomed to give orders. But it was to his friends, the people who know him for what he really is, not some people who see him as their savior.

At first, keith had planed to use the device as soon as he landed. But, the more he come close to the planet, the more he knows that it was not a good idea. He don't know why, but he is sure that there is some special place to use the device. And, unfortunately, he had found that the place is right in the center of the throne room of castle doom. Keith had no choice but go to the castle and fight his "family".

He just regretted that he don't have kissed his precious Allura a last time, because he know for sure that he will never see her again. Maybe if his friends were with him, he can have a chance to win, but not alone. But he can't turn his back to his people. They wished for a normal life, and they deserved for him to try to give it to them.

XXXXXXXX

The voltron force was stunned of how good of a pilot the duke was. He is almost as good as his grand-son. And they all wondered where he had learn to flight the lion, but the duke don't answered any of their question. His mind is only focused on Keith. He felt some regret for not trying to know the man before. His own grand-son is a stranger to him, and it hurt like hell to think about it. Zarkon will pay for all the evil he had done, but most of it he will pay for raping his beloved daughter. His son, Lotor will die too. There is no way he let someone hurt his grand-son anymore. Even if he had to let his life for this, he will made sure that the princess and keith will marry at the end of this war.

Allura is worried for keith. She had try to contact him with no avail. They were still too far from planet Doom. She felt like crying, but she don't because she know that Keith would not have wanted her to do so.

" Don't worry, princess. We will find him soon." Said Lance with worry in his eyes. " keith is hard to kill."

" I know, but I can't help myself to be worried for him."

" It looks like our fearless had gained your heart your Highness." Jocked Lance around.

" Yes, he had." Answered truthfully Allura." We are engaged to each other."

" WHAT ?" All of her friends have said it in the same time.

" Way to go Keith !" Exclaimed Hunk.

The others agreed with him. They don't have see that coming, not even Lance.

" This little- I will kill him !" Exclaimed Lance.

" Yes." Said Pidge. " Let's go to save Keith from Zarkon and Lotor. And after that, Lance can kill Keith."

All of the friends laughed at this. They know that they will be on time to save their friend. None of them doubt of it.

XXXXXXXXX

With the help of the rebellion, Keith found himself in the throne room very easily. Zarkon looked at him with his eyes full of evil, but he don't scared Keith.

" Commander. What a surprise. Have you decided to joint us ?" Asked zarkon.

" No. I'm here to end your evil reign."

Zarkon laugh at this. He can't help himself but feel proud of the man who stand so proudly in front of him. This man is an enemy, and as such he needed to be killed. But Zarkon is very unwilling to do so. If Lotor was once like this man, then zarkon would have loved him. But Lotor is a failure, and zarkon regretted that he don't have meet the man before. What a good warrior he would have been for planet Doom.

" You believe you can ? Fool ! A lot of men have tried, they all are now food for my robeast."

" I'm not like them." Said Keith with confidence in his eyes.

" How so ?" asked an impressed king.

" I'm-"

But he can't finish his sentence because Lotor had come running to make the announcement that the voltron force is at their door, and the people fight with them.

" What is he doing here ?" Asked an angry Lotor. " Please father let me kill him now."

keith don't think that he will last enough to see his friend again, but he still have a chance with Lotor there. If he succeed to made lotor so angry that he forget to kill him at once, then he can give time for his friends to come to his rescue. He is stunned but also very happy that they have come to him, to save him. He don't doubt that they know who he really is, but they still have come. He felt like crying, but he don't have time for this. Now, it time to play with his family.

" Lotor !" He exclaimed. " How are you dear brother ?"

" How dare you to call me ?" Exclaimed a more than angry lotor.

" what ? My brother ? Unfortunately we are. Twin brother to be exact. But I'm the luckiest one. Allura love me, not you."

Seeing the anger in Lotor's face made smile Keith. His plan had worked. Now, lotor don't wanted an easy and quick death for him, but a very slow and painful death. He will not kill him now, but zarkon is still there and Keith wondered how the master of planet doom will react about the news.

" HAGGAR." Called Zarkon. "Leave him alone for now lotor !"

" You have call me, my master ?" asked the witch when she entered the room.

" Yes, old witch. Tell me if this man there is from my family." Ordered zarkon.

Haggar turned her eyes to the commander and she wondered if her king had not lost his mind. There is no way that their enemy was part of zarkon's family. But she don't dare to disobey him. She paralyzed him and she used an other spell, and to her surprise the commander reacted positively to it.

" It's not possible !" She exclaimed.

" What ," asked an impatient zarkon. " Is he my son ?"

" Yes, my king. There is no doubt he is."

" And you had not see it when Lotor was born ? You have let some unworthy human raise MY SON ! you have let him become our enemy."

With each words of her king, the witch take a step back. She can see her death in her king's face. And none of the princes will come to her rescue. Lotor because he don't care, and the commander because she is an enemy to him. She don't have time to run away when a hard pain go through her. She was dead before her body fall to the floor.

" Let's take care of him now." Said Lotor with a wicked smile. "The human have tarnished him, father. He will be no use to us."

Keith know that he don't have no more time. Soon, he will be as dead as the skeleton of the witch on the floor. The spell the witch had cast to him is still working, but he is ready to fight for his life when the doors of the room exploded. A man stand just in front of them, and keith recognized him for the duke Eidan.

" It's time to pay for all of what you have done to my daughter, Zarkon." said the duke deadly calm.

" Who are you ?" asked Zarkon.

" I'm the father of Galatea, the mother of keith and Lotor."

" My mother was not an arusian woman !" Said angrily Lotor.

" Yes, she was. That's why I don't look like you. I have inherit from the arusian part." Said calmly Keith.

" You lied !" Said lotor with madness in his eyes.

Lotor had lost his mind, after hearing that his mother was a human. He don't wanted too. There is no way that the commander of the voltron force is his brother. He don't care what his father believe, he, he know the truth. he run to his brother with his sword in hand. Today will be the last day for his "brother" to live. But he stopped himself when he felt a burn in his back. He turned around and see his beloved Allura with a gun in hand. She had shoot him !

" Why ?" It's all that he can say before the death claimed him.

" LOTOR !" Cryed zarkon. " You will pay for this ! All of you."

Zarkon run to the princess but the duke come in the way.

" I won't let you hurt them anymore." He said before he began to fight the king.

Allura had come to Keith and the two of them can't do anything but watch the two others fighting. Suddenly they saw Zarkon smiling like a madman, and they were worried for their friend. but soon, the smile become a pain and zarkon fall to the floor. The duke followed him a few second after. Keith and Allura run to the duke. Keith take a look at zarkon and see that the man is dead. He turn his eyes to the duke and see him breathing. He let a sigh of relief escape him.

" Someone need a lift to return home ?" Asked lance from the red lion.

" Of course !" Exclaimed Keith. " Just let me a minute. I have a device to made working."

XXXXXXXXXX

Two years later

Duke Eidan is talking with his grand-grand- daughter. The baby is not older than sixteen months, but the duke swear that the little girl understand everything of what he is talking about. She is a marvelous baby with her dark hair and blue eyes, and the duke don't think that he can love her more. After the battle in planet Doom, the duke was surprised to find that he had no poison in him, but he can't be angry anymore with the Dr Soma. The man had save his grand-son from a fate worst than the death. Now, he is just happy to live with his family.

Nanny is also watching the baby from afar. she know that the princess need some time alone with her ancestor, but there is no way she stay too far from her. Nanny is happy for her queen. Allura have had to fight for her choice of husband, but Nanny and Coran have stayed with her. And seeing how her queen smiled now, made Nanny proud to had help them to convince the others. Allura will live an happy life, not like her mother. Of this nanny is sure.

Lance is still complaining about the early training, but when the galaxy garissom had proposed to him to become a commander and leave Arus, Lance had refused. All of them had refused to leave Arus. Even Keith. As the king of planet Galia, former planet doom, he can have stay in his kingdom but he had chosed to live on Arus. He had let the direction of his kingdom to Coran. And now, Coran lived on Galia and they saw him every months when he come to pay a visit to his king and queen.

Allura is smiling. Her life is perfect. She had a husband whom she love very much and who loved her in return, a marvelous little girl and a second in the way. She never felt guilty for killing Lotor. She know she had made the right decision back then. Sometime, there is a price for the happiness, and she would have never thought how good it was to be married to Zarkon's son.

END.

I hope you have liked. maybe I will post another story about Voltron, but not before I have finished my others story. Don't forget to leave me a review. Good day at all of you.

Stephanie.


End file.
